Cat Town (1993 film)
''Cat Town ''is a 1993 American Traditional Animated Family-Musical-Comedy Adventure Film Which is Directed By Jamie Mitchell And Steve Nelson. Plot Intro Angel Cat is Born Angel Who is Is The Guardian Angel, is a White Kitten was Born and Was Protected By Her Parents Which Their White. Cast * Tress MacNeille as Angel Cat * Michael J. Fox as DJ. Handpuppet * Rob Rackstraw as El Guapo/Mayor Sailor Suit Cat * Kath Soucie as Little Redhead Cat/Martha The Dancing Black Cat * Debi Derryberry,Richard Dean Anderson and Dave Foley as Animal Hat Gang * Jim Cummings as J. Wellington Cat The Third/The 2 Cats/Jake The Fun Grey Cat * Frank Welker as Blanche/Birds/Cat With Bunny Hat/The Monster * Ken Sansom as Lee Richard The Brown Mayor Cat * Paul Winchell as Muckiest The Worker Cat * Michael McShane as Darky the Spy Cat/Max The Evil Dog * Matthew Corbett as Derek The Orange President Cat * Joey Lawrence as Mallet The Little Black Cat/Angel Cat (Young) * Paul Fusco as Angel Cat’s Father/Shakey The Brown And Cream Cat With Grey Tuxedo Shirt and A Grey Hat * Joanne Woodward as Angel Cat’s Mom/Trista The Black Cat With Pink Collar And Red Magician Hat Scenes # Opening # Cat Town!/Angel is Born # The Dreamcatcher # Angel Cat‘s Family # I’m So Sorry, Miss Angel # The Beginning/Tryouts # The Animal Hat Gang # Freedom of the Living # You Fired, Shakey! # Pizza Time! # Meet El Guapo # El Guapo Meets Little Redhead Cat # The Living Life # The Pie with Mayor Cat and Cat with Lamb Hat # Super Apply/Blanche! # Happy Days # Autumn/Raising The Thanksgiving Day Stuff # Nobody’s There? # HURR HURR!/Little Speck # Winter Begins # The Chase # A Cat Town Christmas # Christmas Morning # Oh My Gosh! It’s Springtime! # The Monster Mysterious Begin # Say Yes To Cat Town!/Treasure Finders # Mallet‘s Dance/The Big Musical Number # Martha And Mallet‘s Birthday Party/Paws Up! # The Animal Hat Gang Joins The Battle # Trista’s Visit/Cat Town Joins The Party # Why is Max There?/Derek Arrives # J. Wellington’s Tricks/The Henchman Cats # I’m Lost!/Guide to DJ Handpuppet’s Plan # At The Cat Food Factory # Lee Richard And Mayor Cat/Stark Fight # Darky is a Spy Cat/Max and The Monster Returns # El Guapo and Little Redhead To The Rescue! # The Another Chase/Worker Cats # Welcome to The CatHouse! # The Search For Memories # Final Battle/Max And Monster’s Death # The Cat Town is Opened! # Ending Songs # Cat Town - El Guapo, Little Redhead And White Cat With The Lamb Hat # Goodnight, Angel - Mother White Cat # Welcome to Cat Town - Angel Cat # El Guapo - Chorus # Outer Cat Town (Got The Ham) - The Cat Town Gang # Jake - Chorus # I See Us Mind - Max The Dog # Treasure City - The Cat Town Gang # Happy Endings - The Cat Town Gang Trivia * The White Cat With The Lamb Hat Sounds Like Jimmy Neutron. * The White Cat with a Frog Hat Sounds Like Angus MacGyver. * The Black Cat with a Duck Hat Sounds Like Flik from A Bug’s Life. Transcripts * Cat Town (1993 film)/Transcript * Cat Town (1993 film)/Trailer Transcript Runtime 204 Minutes Release Date December 22 1993 Music by Howard Shore and James Horner Live Action Picture Character Gallery B00B0633-A1A9-46C9-A8A3-AF8B1ECB8E9D.jpeg|Angel (Cat, Voiced by Tress MacNeille) (Live Action Picture Card) 9CCF017A-B5C6-4BA6-9BE4-197D9965CCB6.jpeg|DJ Handpuppet (Voiced by Michael J. Fox) (Live Action Picture Card) CA8F7CE5-4DF1-4264-8475-0FEA3DE00AEA.jpeg|El Guapo (Voiced by Rob Rackstraw) (Live Action Picture Card) 2FE1618A-6977-4C45-9E9C-BCB4D332B69F.jpeg|Mayor Sailor Suit Cat (Voiced by Rob Rackstraw) (Live Action Picture Card) 1CEC7F07-630F-48A3-9673-836B5A400C32.jpeg|Little ReadHead Cat (Voiced by Kath Soucie) (Live Action Picture Card) 5B16076B-3CD0-4D68-BD0A-6204A26D949F.jpeg|Martha (Voiced by Kath Soucie) (Live Action Picture Card) CC023AAD-B805-4159-AA1F-3B0E6BFCCFCA.jpeg|White Kitty Cat With A Lamb Hat (Voiced by Debi Derryberry) (Live Action Picture Card) 9C9A37C4-5DAD-48E5-BD3F-5EAF405EC971.jpeg|White Cat With a Frog Hat (Voiced by Richard Dean Anderson) (Live Action Picture Card) 68C2B3C2-EC02-4A03-8FA3-63172FBE1134.jpeg|Black Cat with a Duck Hat (Voiced by Dave Foley) (Live Action Picture Card) 798CE7C0-F806-4433-8F14-06D00C03E18D.jpeg|J Wellington Cat The Third (Voiced by Jim Cummings) (Live Action Picture Card) 711FE0B1-D04B-47D3-A6EC-8195A8FD6411.jpeg|The 2 Cats (Voiced by Jim Cummings) (Live Action Picture Cards) 8F93E2FE-8E78-46FB-A80E-C43BE9A16C03.jpeg|Blanche (Voiced by Frank Welker) (Live Action Picture Card) 91570795-570A-413B-A277-97E65656EF3F.jpeg|The Cat With a Bunny Hat (Voiced by Frank Welker) (Live Action Picture Card) 5F0A70BB-0EF9-4CC4-9939-40A11510BEBE.jpeg|Derek The President Cat (Voiced by Matthew Corbett) (Live Action Picture Card) 3F79FBD1-E59E-4F2F-BF73-BD29D017675C.jpeg|Darky the Spy White Cat (Voiced by Michael McShane) (Live Action Picture Card) 45BBC318-A4E6-4699-9B78-0D8B9703437A.jpeg|Shakey The Brown And Cream Tabby Cat With Grey Tuxedo Shirt and A Grey Hat (Voiced by Paul Fusco) (Live Action Picture Card) 182E9039-C690-4555-B4E9-62EDEEDFACE8.jpeg|Jake The Fun Grey Cat (Voiced by Jim Cummings) (Live Action Picture Card) A1DAE2F5-2BC6-40BA-9631-6D6F9B2D4470.jpeg|Mallet The Black Cat (Voiced by Joey Lawrence) (Live Action Picture Card) BBA38297-B6FE-4C2A-A793-1938760B6E28.jpeg|Lee Richard (Voiced by Ken Sansom) (Live Action Picture Card) 99255D7F-9AE1-49CB-82FD-EF0A3AAC7E4D.jpeg|Max The Evil German Shepherd (Voiced by Michael McShane) (Live Action Picture Card) Villain Gallery 99255D7F-9AE1-49CB-82FD-EF0A3AAC7E4D.jpeg|Max The Dog 43421E81-C14C-4B3D-82C0-42582A2F5EB5.png|The Monster Logos 6650B3DF-6AE1-43DC-A75F-B8F09953E634.jpeg Category:1993 Category:1993 films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Family film Category:Musical films Category:American comedy films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:1990s Category:Movies Category:Disney films Category:Films about cats Category:Films about kittens